A New Threat, a New Purpose, a New, Blitz Team
by Tatar Wolf
Summary: 3 years from the tournament the blitz team has grown. and they have never been doing better but when a new comer claims to be leena and vega's brother their whole world is turned upside down. B/L, pg13 for cursing and violence please R+R


****

Hey this is my first fic. so don't be to harsh in reviews, and please do review. I haven't used ff.net much besides reading other stories so if i forgot something tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any zoids other than the Rage raptor, Fury raptor, Lightning wing, Berserker rex, and the new zoid featured in the story which I simply drew pictures of on paper. If I did I wouldn't be typing this. Also I own no characters other than Sentaku in this fic.

Please read my story and review it would be very nice.

___

"Hello, doc you there" Bit called sweeping the dark meeting room for any sign of the older man.

"I'm right here bit can I help you with something?" Doc replied switching the lights on and walking over to sit on the couch.

"Ah, ya I need to know when the next fight is going to be" Bit questioned sitting on the opposite couch to Doc.

"Ahem, well to tell the truth I really…"

"It's on Monday against the Backdraft Group, Dr. Leyon, 5vs.5, normal rules" answered Jamie as he sat adjacent to Bit.

"Thanks Jamie, ahh… what's today?"

"It's Saturday my forgetful husband." Said Leena in a soft, loving voice as she came through the meeting room door.

"Thank you Mrs. Cloud." replied Bit smirking

Leena simply smiled and sat next to him her swollen stomach giving her a bit of trouble

"That child must be due soon." Commented Naomi as she walked into the room

"Ya, if ya get any bigger you won't fit In any of the doors." Added Brad walking in behind Naomi a broad smile on his face.

"Hilarious Brad" Leena replied in sarcastic tone glowering up at him. 

"Don't worry Leena you look fine" soothed Bit pulling her closer. Leena quickly pushed away, looking Bit dead in the eyes.

"I better look fine Mr. Cloud, for your sake, this is your baby I'm carrying ya know"

Bit looked quite scared his eyes huge with surprise and confusion at the suddeness of her words. Leena leaned over and kissed him on the cheek laying her head on his shoulder.

"Just fooling hunney calm down" Leena said in a quite soothing voice.

Vega stared at them like a confused puppy. Returning to reality he averted his attention to the rest of the group.

"Right," Vega said the word stretching from his mouth "That was weird, um well what's up?"

"Jamie have you worked out a strategy for the fight tomorrow yet?" asked Doc still staring a his daughter and son-in-law chatting in their own world.

"Actually I have…" 

2 hours went bye as Jamie went over his extremely complex plan to the team. After which it was resolved that they would simply wing it as usual.

"Fine we'll just wing it again but remember my plan at least, maybe we will have to use it" Jamie pleaded

his request was answered by many grumbles and some nods

"Okay then, I'm going to go check the security system before we all turn in" with that Jamie left the room heading for the main control center.

"Thank goodness don't think I could stand much more of that" said Bit, between yawns.

"Ya, no kidding that kid can sure talk" agreed Brad nodding his head with Bit.

"That's all real nice but I think ill go have a snack before I go to bed" said Leena rolling over slightly so she could push her self off the couch. Bit quickly got up and helped her to do so.

"I think ill get my self a snack to" said Bit walking Leena to the kitchen

Entering the kitchen Leena went to the fridge as Bit checked the cupboards. no sooner had he checked his second cupboard for some cookies the entire base shook like it was an earthquake. Leena let out a small yelp as she tumbled backwards from the sudden movement. Bit quickly moved behind her and caught her mid-fall. Setting her back on her feet he quickly moved her to a chair.

"Stay here I'm gonna check what that was Bit yelled over the now whining alarms. 

Bursting through the door Bit caught a glimpse of Brad as he ran through the opposite door heading for the main control center. Sprinting forward Bit jumped the first rail landing on the couch grabbing hold of Vega he pulled him to his feet from the spot he had fallen from the blast. Dragging him up he stairs bit followed through the door brad had run through. 

"What's going on Bit" Vega asked as he stumbled to keep up with him.

"That's what we're going to find out" Bit answered his voice full of distress.

Breaking through a second door bit raged through the hallway Vega quick on his heels. Turning a corner and running up a flight of stairs bit burst through the center door to see Brad, Naomi, and Jamie huddled around a computer.

"What's going on guys" Bit panted leaning over to catch his breath

"We got multiple zoids right out side the hanger" Jamie informed Bit and Vega

"They're bombarding the base" Brad said clenching his fists

"Okay guys lets get to the zoids then" Vega said as he started out the door

"Right lets go" added Brad pushing Bit out the door after Vega, Naomi close on his heels.

"I'll stay here and monitor the zoids" Jamie called after them

Running back through the meeting room and down a hall, the team reached the hanger in 5 minutes flat. Punching in the access code Bit ducked under the slowly rising blast door. Hurrying down the stairs Bit ran to the Liger

"Liger lets go we got some rude visitors"

The Liger roared in response leaning low and opening his cockpit. Bit leapt over the side and sat in his seat, closing the cockpit cover he glanced over at the rest of the team as they ran to their zoids. 

Vega jumped into the Fury's lowered head grabbing his harness and strapping it over him. 

Naomi clambered up the side of the red Gunsniper, crawling over the edge of the head she jumped into the seat closing the cockpit shield over her head.

Brad ran to the front hanger door, he quickly taped in the entry code and was about to leave when he saw a flashing red light on the keypad. Looking again he realized it was flashing the word 'error' over and over again. Typing in the code again only to receive the same answer Brad looked around. There was the problem, a melted hole on the doors far side. A blast had past through it clogging the opening mechanism.

Flipping out his comm. Radio he hit the talk button 

"Bit we got a problem the doors are stuck shut."

"What!" Bit screamed over the comm. system.

"Look were gonna have to break it down"

"Right, strike laser claw here we go"

"Okay I'll be right with ya"

Brad ran to the shadow fox. Climbing up the front left leg he jumped into the cockpit.

"I'm ready here Bit" Brad said over the comm.

"Set here lets do this"

Bit and Brad charged forward claws blazing they said their attack out loud in unison.

"Strike!"

"Laser!"

"Claw!"

Their zoids slammed into the door, the door creaked but did not give. Bit and Brad fell to the ground their attack worn out.

"Shit, what now, if we can't get out we're doomed"

"Step aside boys big gun coming through" Vega said a smirk crossing his face

.

The Fury set it's feet out bracing it self, foot locks dropping from above the heels, it's tail stiffened and the armor on it lifted up. The head lined up with the rest of it's body and the jaws spread wide a gun nozzle stretching from the throat. The tri-bladed arms on it's back lifted and opened electricity sparkling between the blades. As particles from the air gathered at the blade arms middles, a glow began to build at the mouth.

Charged particle beam fully charged said mechanical voice from the Fury's computer

"Good, let's see that door withstand this" Vega's thumbs slammed on the buttons atop his controls

A great beam exploded from the fury's mouth the air around it crackling the beam hit the hanger door. The door at first stood, but then it began to buckle under the great force, finally it gave way pushed by the beam out into the distance. 

"Awesome Vega nice work, now lets go" cried Bit charging forward

"Lets go kick some zoid ass" cheered Brad following Bit

"Right behind ya boys" Naomi said charging forward

"Come on Fury lets get going" 

The Fury through back its head and roared its approval lumbering out of the hanger.

___

****

The next chapter will be soon as long as I get reviews that it was any good so please review. I hope you like it I worked pretty hard on it but I'm not a writer I'm a drawer. You'll see who the attackers are next chapter so review.


End file.
